Practically a bully and a boy she could never get
by AusllyxLover
Summary: Ally has been practically bullied and you will find out why. She didn't deserve it. Come on no-one deserves it. She had the perfect life until one comment one silly comment she made ruined her life. She would do anything to go back in time and fix it. Until she meets the boy of her dreams and then she thanks everyone who was involved. Full summary inside. Rated T just incase.
1. How it all started

**Hi guys I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated or anything but I just haven't got around to it anyway I'be wanted to do something like this for a long while now so I hope you like it! It's all Ally's POV.**

**Summary:**

******Ally has been practically bullied and you will find out why. She didn't deserve it. Come on no-one deserves it. She had the perfect life until one comment one silly comment she made ruined her life. She would do anything to go back in time and fix it. Until she meets the boy of her dreams and then she thanks everyone who was involved. But what happens when she has to go to the ends of the earth for him to love her back. Or is Auslly just a big set up by her once best friend. But the thing that annoys her mist is that it is on and off bullying. Her bully apologises all the time but Ally can't bear to say no. Could one wish upon a star could change everything once again. Find out in Practically a bully and a boy she could never get. Don't worry this will not be one of those stories were people give up half way through. T just in case.**

**Characters: **

**Ally Dawson**

**Cassidy Sanchez**

**Austin Moon**

**Kira Starr**

**Trish De La Rosa **

**Dallas Caprino**

**Toby Stephen**

**Freya Overton**

**Declan Seale **

**Hehe My Friends will love those names anyway On with the story trusty me there will be a lot more people than that :P**

* * *

_School. Dreaded school it's Sunday I have to leave for school tomorrow and I'm actually scared because I will have to face her. She is practically bully. The reason she is practically a bully is because well I'm gonna tell you now actually._

* * *

"Hi Cassidy!" I screeched as I saw one of my best friends. Trish will always be my BFF but I have bazillions of best friends.

"Hey Ally!" She said with a smile creeping up on her face.

"3...2...1" I muttered. She screamed and ran to give me a massive hug. Seriously, we hadn't seen each other in 1 week not ten years. She let go and I gasped for breath. But then I saw Trish walk through the gates with Dallas. Cassidy and I both squealed excitedly as we knew those two would end up together. I ran over and us 3 talked for ages and ages.

Then what seemed like a millennium later the bell rang and we went to class. Time flew by and Iit was the afternoon Kira, Toby and I went to do a project we had to do a film about saving water. I know sounds dull but it was actually really fun.

Until 20 minutes before the end of school we were all talking and then I said a joke to Toby that obviously offended him so I said sorry and he forgave me. However Kira has always had a soft spot for Toby and started shouting at me then Toby started as well it's like I had punched them so hard that it had killed them, (if that's even possible). They started offending me and then saying things about my family and that hit my last nerve.

I ran upstairs and into class crying my eyes out. I didn't even feel the tiniest smudge embarrassed at all so I told my teacher and she stormed down there and gave them a good telling off. Kira started crying as if she had done nothing wrong, then Toby came over to me and said:

"Ally can you tell Miss that I didn't do anything, because I didn't."

"No Toby because you did you made me upset you made me look like a wimp in front of everyone so no Toby I will not."

I got my bags and ran out the doors to go home. Tears were still staining my face and eyes red. When I got to the door I stayed round the corner because I heard a familiar voice but an angry familiar voice.

"I'm gonna kill that girl!" Was the last honest a thing I heard Cassidy say. Well the only true thing she has probably said to me since then. I peeped round the corner and saw Cassidy hugging Kira. I decided to see if at least Cassidy still likes me. Then I would walk home with Trish seen as though she was behind me and heard Cassidy say it. I turned the corner and waved at Cassidy. She glared at me angrily.

"Hey Cass, What's up?" I asked her fake smiling.

"What do you mean what's up?" She screeched.

"Sorry what have I done?"

"Don't play dumb with me sister you have obviously hurt her inside!" She literally looked ready to pounce.

She started shouting angrily at me and swearing occasionally in a few phrases. Luckily my teacher saw my tear stained eyes and saw Cassidy screeching whilst Kira was smirking?

"You home now I will be talking to your class teacher about this!" Mrs Marano said pointing her finger at Cassidy. Then my teacher looked at Kira and said:

"Honestly, I want you to go home, I will be talking to your dad about this."

"Puh-lease he is the owner of Starr records he coulbeget you fired any day."

"Just get out of my sight."

Kira just rolled her eyes and left. Dallas raced behind us and grabbed Trish's hand.

"Hey guys, I saw Cassidy screaming at you. So I told Miss, 2 reason's Main reason, your one of my best friends that are girls and the other, she was hurting my ears." We all laughed and then I gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you if it wasn't for you that girl 4 hours ago I called a best friend would still be screeching in my ear."

* * *

_But If I had known what was going to happen in the next year, I wouldn't have been thanking him, I would have been asking him to arrange my funeral. And that is how this whole story begins._

* * *

**Hope you liked it I tried my best. Trust me guys this will not be a story I will give up on I think this may be a good story anyway review plz :P and as Trent would say..**

**Stay Smooth**

**Hmm.. I might say that at the end off every chapter... **

******Stay Smooth **


	2. The Apology and making it worse

**OMG, OMG, OMG, 4 followers in less than 10 hours ! Omg THANK YOU. Btw people most of this story is gonna be flashbacks an then I will tell you when it's real so this chapter is flash backs. The second part of the title will come in later. This is all about how it started.**

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

Ally got to school to be bombarded by people asking about the fight.

"What was it like, did she beat you up?" A red headed boy I believe is Dez asked me Whilst he was holding up a imaginary mic.

"Right first of all you are not reporters 2nd of all it wasn't a fight more of an argument and last of all, Kira was the one that offended me okay now go, leave, scram!" I said getting slightly annoyed.

They all ran away like I was an alien. Then I saw Trish and Dallas push people away to try and get through.

Then behind them I saw Cassidy. Bags under her eyes, she looked like she hasn't slept in 6 months. She ran over to me and apologised. I thought our fall out was a one off so I accepted her apology. Kira just glared at me with a hint of...wait, Jealousy?

Then we went inside and had a quick jog to English. Mrs O'Leary pulled Cassidy out of class and had a talk with her, I didnt know what it was about, but when I asked her she ignored me, GREAT, Typical Cassidy.

When I got outside, Mrs Marano told me that Cassidy will not be speaking to me for a while as Mrs O'Leary had a talk with her. Things are just gonna get a whole lot worse.

I see Cassidy Talking whilst Kira was happy. I hate that girl so much. Then Cassidy came over and had a go at me for snitching on her. Wo ho ho, man she is gonna get a piece of mai mind.

"Cassidy your just a stuck up pig, I can't even believe why I was friends with you in the first place, and trust me, if anyone's the snitch it's you. She looked mortified.

POINT 1 TO ALLY DAWSON.

I went to Math and then at lunch I saw the blonde herself with Kira on their own however me and my crew of like 30 children hdjust laughed at her. You see I am like the most popular girl in school. No one knows this except Trish, but I have a secret nerdy side.

Cassidy then started making up rumours about me and Dallas but that just made people more weirded out by her, even Kira looked scared. By the end of the day people were literally on one side of the playground leaving Cassidy and Kira by themselves.

The thing is Miss told her not to speak to me but then she just did. Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised she is always breaking the rules anyway. So another day home by of practically bullying.

* * *

**Hope you liked it I will try update tomorrow if not then on Wednesday so... Bye. Sorry it was a short chapter.**

**~AusllyxLover**


	3. Sorry about delaying my updates

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated O just need lots of sleep, because it's been making me feel ill. So I will update tomorrow. :)**


End file.
